villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lord Vincent Godfrey
Lord Vincent Godfrey is a villain from World Of Warcraft who makes his debute in the Cataclysm expansion and becomes a major antagonist in the early-stages of the worgen quest-chain. An ambitious advisor of his king Genn Greymane, he played a major part in putting an end to a civil war leaded by his rival, Lord Darius Crowley, and since worgens had appeared on Gilneas, was a member of a secret hunting group with the King, Lord Walden and Baron Ashbury, which went during the night to kill as many worgen as possible. During one of these hunt, Greymane was bitten by a worgen while the other nobles had lost sight of him, and thus, was contaminated by the worgen plague. He soon retired from the hunt, something that Godfrey took as a sign of weakness as said in the comics. Having hunt worgens for decades, probably, seeing suddenly the King accepting the worgen as normal civilians was something hard to understand for Godfrey. They had a potion which was supposed to wake the human part in worgen and allow them to control themselves, but while Godfrey think they'll never be human again and is still reluctant, believing they could go back to the monsters he had hunted previously, he's fine with using them as war weapons, as shown in the Worgen questline. Even if, seen by the video and with the following quests, he slowly come to a neutral or very little positive attitude to the player, his initial trust that a worgen is not reliable - not with a human spirit, but with those of beasts - won't disappear, and shows up later. While Godfrey had stand loyalful and still adviced Genn Greymane even while the latter made decisions that he didn't approved (the Wall- Source: Lord of his pack novel), clearly favorised his rival instead of him, stopped hunting, accepted Worgens as his own, and redeemed Darius Crowley after the civil war the later began, however as soon as he saw Greymane had become a worgen, to him, the King had betrayed his own land and was unable to rule anymore. Seeing as they were on a open war with the Forsaken, Godfrey convinced some other lords to rebel and attempt a civil war himself by capturing the King and proposing his life to the Forsaken in exchange for the ending of the war and their leaving of Gilneas. The plan failed, but rather than seeing his people ruled by a worgen and serving one of them, Godfrey commited suicide by jumping off a cliff. However death did not spare the world of Lord Godfrey as the Forsaken resurrected his corpse with the intent of having him aid them. On Sylvanas orders, he captured the daughter of his previous rival, Crowley, who was leading the Gilneas army, and the Banshee Queen threatened to kill and raise her as a Forsaken if Gilneas did not retreated totally. However, giving some quotes and behaviour of Lord Godfrey who looks like he gave up to madness ironically, like killing some surviving undeads that had escaped from the battleground while he was supposed to save them, saying he would had killed and raised the daughter instead, and probably disagreeing on Sylvanas letting Crowley "get away with his life"; it is either possible that he really saw some weakness in Sylvanas and had enough of being ruled by a weak ruler (by his own standards), or possible that he had planned to betray them since the beginning. Just after Crowley disappear, Godfrey shoots Sylvanas in the back and kill her (only for her to be ressurected after), but failing to oppose Cromush and the Horde player, retreats with his allies to Shadowfang Keep- where he remains. Those who are brave enough may enter the Keep and attempt to rid the world of the traitorous Godfrey once and for all as he becomes the dungeon's final boss encounter. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Traitor Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Elderly